1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable socket coverings and more particularly pertains to a new removable socket covering for protecting the receptacle and wiring inside its associated box during the course of a painting project.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of removable socket coverings is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,974 describes a painter""s protection device for covering an electrical outlet. Another type of removable socket covering is U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,271 describes a safety cover for electrical outlets. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,727 describes an ornamental design for a cover plate for electrical receptacles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,788 describes an electrical outlet safety plate configured to preclude simultaneous contact of the fingers of a person with the electrical contact prongs of an electrical plug.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that protects the receptacle from being painted but also provides protection against the possibility of electrical shock from wires or terminals of the electrical receptacle.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by using a panel and sidewalls to completely cover the receptacle and the housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new removable socket covering that could be installed and removed in a matter of seconds without the use of tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new removable socket covering that would ensure that hot and neutral wires are not covered with paint such that they may be clearly identified during any subsequent electrical work.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a device for releasably attaching to and covering an electrical housing having a plurality of female sockets each having a pair of receptacles therein. The device comprises a panel having an outer surface and an inner surface. The panel has a top edge, a bottom edge and a pair of side edges. Each of plurality of prongs has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends is attached to the inner surface such that the prongs extend away from the inner surface. The prongs are positioned such that pairs of prongs are defined. Each of the pairs is positioned such that each of the pairs of prongs is alignable with one of the pairs of receptacles. The number of pairs of prongs equals the number of the female sockets. Each of the prongs comprises an insulated material. The prongs may be removably positioned in the receptacles such that the panel covers the female sockets.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.